gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Garma Strikes
Garma Strikes (ガルマ出撃す Garuma Shutsugeki Su) is the 6th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on May 12, 1979 in Japan and on July 30, 2001 in North America. This episode was written by Masaru Yamamoto. Synopsis Bright and the crew watches as the Gaw approaches with a few Dopp Fighters. The Komusai docks in the Gaw, and Garma welcomes his old friend Char. The two discuss White Base, and Garma relishes the chance to show his worth to his older sister Kycilia. Everyone prepares for the battle and loads their weaponry, except for Hayato and Kai. Hayato practices on a simulator, while Kai mocks him until Sayla comes by. On the bridge, Bright and Lt. Reed argue over how to approach the situation. Reed wants them to send the Gundam in now and break through the Zeon forces, while Bright thinks that Amuro needs rest. The discussion ends when the Dopps begin firing on White Base. Amuro refuses to relax, despite everyone's pleas, and goes out in the Guntank with Hayato. Garma sends in a force of Magella Attack Tanks on the ground, which begins firing heavily on White Base. Reed's men had taken control of the guns, but Bright switches back to the more experienced civilian crew. Amuro can't move enough in Guntank to face the Magellas, so he goes back inside White Base to switch to Gundam. A Zeon soldier reports to Garma, telling him that the Guntank, which they had earlier thought to be simply a tank, was indeed a new type of mobile suit. Garma thinks this to be the Federation's new mobile suit that he'd heard about, and sends out three Zakus to fight them. Once the Guntank makes it back to White Base, Amuro runs to Gundam and hops in, with Kai taking his place in the Guntank. Garma drops the three Zakus as Char and Dren watch on. Char realizes the mistake that Garma is making, and is happy about it because it will look worse than Char's earlier defeats, due to Garma having the bigger force. After Garma's defeat, Dozle will realize the true danger Gundam poses, and that Char's defeat was not his fault. Dren informs him that Garma is not suited up, and Char contemplates whether he would have let his old friend die in battle or save him so as to make himself look good. Gundam is deployed, and begins falling fast, much to the surprise of Amuro, who is not used to fighting in Earth's gravity. After gaining a good footing, he steps in, saving Ryu, who is piloting the Core Fighter, and also helps out the Guntank. The Zakus realize Gundam's strength, and all of the Zeon forces focus on it. The fire Amuro takes nearly knocks him out, but he recovers and runs towards the first Zaku, determined to break through the offensive line. He knocks him into a nearby Magella, destroying them both, and gets his second wind, going berserk on the Zeon forces and decimating them. Garma sees all this, but calmly orders that the Gaw turn around and that they regroup. He's determined now to take Gundam in one piece, and knows that to do that he needs to completely change his strategy. On White Base, Amuro leaves Gundam, but ignores everyone's praise and walks back to his room. Garma meets back with Char while he is taking a shower, accusing him of not telling him the true power of the new mobile suit, but Char tells him he told him enough, and says he'd be honored to give him a hand. Garma thanks him once more for giving him something to prove himself to his older sister and direct superior, Kycilia. He leaves, saying that he has a great friend in Char. After he leaves, Char smiles, an ominous gleam in his eye. Meanwhile on White Base, Amuro continues to lie still in his bed in the dark. Important Events *'Mecha Introduced:' Magella Attack Tank, Luggun *First symptoms of Amuro's shell shock. Staff *'Script:' Yu Yamamoto *'Unit Director:' Eikichi Kojika *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko